Talk:Hōgyoku/Archive 1
Consistency *Considering that the American translation of the Anime uses Hogyoku, what's the point of our using "Orb of Destruction"? No one that I'm aware of calls it the Orb of Destruction, even if it is the official Viz translation. Some pages here use Orb of Destruction (Aizen's page is one off the top of my head), and others use Hogyoku, some consistency would be nice.CorpusDei 14:19, 6 November 2008 Content of Hōgyoku removed I notice that the content for the Hōgyoku has been removed. Why is it been removed ? I don't understand. Ichigo kurosaki1979 02:04, 4 February 2009 (UTC)Ichigo_kurosaki1979 :Good question. I noticed that the user who removed the content is new, and he/she didn't give any reasons as to why all the content was removed. I put it back up though. Arrancar109 02:16, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Picture Change? Well uhh...I found a picture of the Hogyoku and its pretty good, its from TBtP but still, it shows pretty much of it and I can't see that it has changed anything. SHould we change the picture? Flamezthe4 20:53, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Well, I like the one thats already there better. I think its a better pic from a better angle. But i'm all for a newer pic. So if someone likes ur pic better, then a change would be fine with me. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 21:00, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Well, it is true that the other shows it from a better angle, but that one has poor quality IMO, but yea, let's see what the others think first Flamezthe4 21:02, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I like this one better, it shows the Hogyoku in action as opposed to the current picture. Perhaps this newer one could become the profile picture while the older one (showing it from a better angle) could be placed somewhere else in the article? Grimmjow2 21:17, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ~ My thought exactly when I found it Flamezthe4 21:22, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Em, it doesn't show it in action. It in action would be it merging with Aizen's fingers when he Arrancarized Wonderweiss. I don't really rate either one of them as significantly better than the other. And there is already a good quality, close up pic of it on the page, as shown above. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 21:24, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I think it should be changed. The other does show a better angle of it, but poor quality. I vote change it, or atleast untill a better one if found. Well, what should we do then? Ofcourse, if I'm not allowed to change I wont, but do we have a final decision? Flamezthe4 21:30, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I understand, it is true that that picture is more zoomed in and it's incredible quality. Sorry if I bothered u all, just trying to help out as a Wiki member (and a Bleach fan) =P Flamezthe4 21:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) No apology needed. You were just trying to help, which is always welcome. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 16:39, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Shape The shape of the hogyoku's container seems to differ between a multi-sided figure and a cube, should this be mentioned? Sam B 22:24, February 10, 2010 (UTC)WhiteArmor Sentience So, does this new information show that the Hogyoku has some sort of sentience or consciousness? Or is this something better left to the forums to discuss? --Shinitenshi 04:06, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Keep it to the forums please. It is just speculation at this point. Forum:The Hōgyoku. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Recent Developments Alright looking throughout the site, we have the hōgyoku listed as created by Urahara everywhere and no mention of Aizen's hōgyoku anywhere. This page needs to be restructured but I am not sure how we should do it. Do we split it into two sections, one for each or do we just make mention of Aizen's? I really do not know the best way to do this.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations and thank you for volunteering to redo this article, [[User:Godisme|'God']]. Please don't forget to sign-up for this article on the Bleach Wiki: Article Improvement Project. My suggestion is that you start with a history section which in-turn is divided into two section "Aizen" and "Urahara". Then in the section that section, explain Aizen and Urahara's respective Hogyoku's past history. Then follow that up with a "plot involvement" section and explain in choronological order, NOT the order of revelation, that Urahara's Hogyoku that was inside Rukia caused the events of the Agent of the Shinigami Arc, how it was taken by Aizen in Soul Society Arc and how he then fed that to his Hogyoku and how the Hogyoku he merged with is the combination of both his and Urahara's Hogyoku. In this way, the overview section would just be a very short section that just gives a general overview of the Hogyoku and is powers. However, take you time and think about it. You don't have to do the article now. When you have a good idea how to approach the article, start work on it then. Have fun! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:53, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I think we can wait for a bit, I mean all we know about Aizen's Hog is that it was a Failed attempt and nothing more. If we could wait for a few more chapters we could get some more information about it. RIght now if we add any information about the Aizen's hog it is only going to be a stub..Haruhiisme (talk) 16:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :No, according to the Ju-Ni translation of Chapter 416, Aizen said he took Urahara's Hogyoku and fed it to his. Meaning that the Hogyoku he has merged with is the combined Hogyoku of his and Urahara Kisuke. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:53, August 30, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh, My bad I did not get a chance to read Ju-Ni's translation ever since mangatoshokan went down. Where do you read the most recent chapters ? Haruhiisme (talk) 17:09, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I've found mangastream to be faster than onemanga when that was still up. They do have a watermark on all the manga, but I don't notice it anymore.Vk45de (talk) 07:33, August 31, 2010 (UTC)